


Не сложнее волейбола

by Ayliten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С Ушивакой и раньше было нелегко. Теперь просто все станет чуточку сложнее. Самую малость.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не сложнее волейбола

Клуб был огромным и очень шумным, а народу собралось столько, что к барной стойке пришлось проталкиваться сквозь толпу. Пару раз Тоору даже показалось, будто он переплывает бурлящую реку со стремительным и сильным течением. Толпа вокруг постоянно двигалась, волнующееся людское море обступало со всех сторон, шумело, десятки вытянутых вверх рук заслоняли обзор. Над руками, высвечивая растопыренные ладони и кончики пальцев, густой воздух прорезали разноцветные лучи прожекторов, а из динамиков вовсю била музыка — неровным, но затягивающим ритмом.

Тоору сам еще не решил, нравится ему здесь или нет. Они с Ивайзуми если и выбирались куда, то предпочитали небольшие клубы или караоке рядом с кампусом, а в такие огромные залы их обоих не тянуло — толпы и шума даже Тоору с лихвой хватало на соревнованиях, — но сегодня у Сакамото-семпая был день рождения, и он пригласил весь основной состав университетской команды. Идти сначала не хотелось: впереди маячили еще два теста, к одному из которых следовало хорошенько подготовиться, да и Ивайзуми пойти не мог, встречался на этих выходных с родителями, — но потом Тоору услышал, что собирается даже Ушивака, и передумал. Ушивака и ночной клуб — это зрелище стоило того, чтобы на него посмотреть. Тоору несколько раз даже пытался вообразить, как это будет выглядеть. Он учился с Ушивакой в одном университете уже полтора года, ходил на одни и те же тренировки, играл в одних и тех же матчах, но до сих пор так и не мог представить себе его в расслабленной обстановке. На учебе и тренировках Ушивака был неизменно серьезен и сосредоточен, и даже в столовой ел с таким видом, как будто выполнял очень важную и скрупулезную работу. Впрочем, вполне возможно, что так оно и было: наверняка Ушивака придерживался какого-то определенного плана питания, составленного тренерами и врачами сборной и содержащего рекомендации, что и в каких количествах есть, как жевать, глотать и о чем при этом думать.

В национальную сборную Ушиваку позвали в самом конце первого курса, сразу же после оглушительной победы университета на зимних соревнованиях, он пропал на все каникулы, а к новому учебному году вернулся очень задумчивым и несколько недель не вылезал из спортзала. Случайно подслушав разговор Ушиваки с тренером, Тоору узнал, что в сборной ему пообещали пока второй состав, а тренировочные матчи впечатлили настолько, что Ушивака отныне собирался упражняться с двойным усердием.

Но, видимо, даже роботам иногда требовался отдых.

— Не думал, что ты любитель подобных заведений, — со смешком сказал Тоору, когда протолкался наконец к барной стойке и схватил листок с перечнем напитков. — И что можешь позволить себе что-нибудь из бара, — он кивнул на высокий бокал, из которого Ушивака цедил что-то, похожее на вино, — тоже.

— Это сок, — Ушивака даже глазом не моргнул. — Виноградный, хотя я бы предпочел апельсиновый.

— О боже.

— Слишком много сахара.

— Я надеюсь, ты не собираешься прочитать мне здесь лекцию о здоровом питании? — Тоору скользнул взглядом по списку, который держал в руках. Он, вообще-то, тоже предпочел бы сок или чай, или молочный коктейль, но теперь хотелось взять что-нибудь крепкое хотя бы из чувства противоречия. Названия ничего Тоору не говорили, так что он подозвал бармена, ткнул наугад в первое попавшееся и снова повернулся к Ушиваке.

Тот с невозмутимым видом потягивал свой сок и наблюдал за сценой, виднеющейся далеко впереди. Посмотреть было на что: танцоры, одетые в светящиеся неоном костюмы, выделывали немыслимые кульбиты, падали из-под потолка, раскинув руки, взбирались по металлическим конструкциям, кувыркались на сцене, ни на секунду не прекращая движения. Ушивака пристально следил за их танцем, взгляд у него стал цепким и оценивающим, будто он не просто наслаждался отточенными движениями, а мысленно выставлял баллы за каждый исполненный трюк. И еще — Тоору даже моргнул от удивления — была во взгляде Ушиваки странная жадность, сродни интересу натуралиста, долго выслеживавшего какую-нибудь редкую бабочку и наконец-то получившего шанс разглядеть ее во всех подробностях.

— Нравится? — спросил Тоору, глядя, как танцор делает головокружительный кувырок, от которого даже дух захватило.

— Угу, — не разжимая губ, отозвался Ушивака. — Я люблю смотреть, — сказал он. И тут же, как будто вдруг чего-то смутился, торопливо добавил: — То есть, люблю такие шоу. Красиво.

Двусмысленность фразы дошла до Тоору, только когда он повернулся к стойке, чтобы забрать свой коктейль.

— Боже мой, Ушивака-чан, — засмеялся он, — да ты, оказывается, извращенец. Теперь я понимаю, почему Мияко-чан тебя бросила.

Ушивака шутку не оценил. Темные брови сердито сошлись на переносице, уголки губ поползли вниз. Кажется, расставание с Мияко все еще было для него больной темой — хотя Тоору это казалось странным, так переживать из-за девушки, с которой он и встречался-то пару месяцев. У самого Тоору расставания всегда проходили просто — но, может быть, из-за того, что он никогда особенно не интересовался самими девушками, скорее статусом, который они давали. Его последние отношения с Чие, самой красивой девушкой курса, оставили много приятных воспоминаний — все-таки действительно здорово было получать от нее шоколад на день всех влюбленных или гулять вдвоем по кампусу и чувствовать волны зависти, исходящие от других, менее удачливых парней, — но когда все закончилось, Тоору только погрустил пару вечеров и спокойно вернулся к обычной жизни. А вот Ушиваку, видимо, Мияко сильно зацепила.

— Ладно-ладно, извини! — Тоору вскинул руки в примирительном жесте, совсем забыв, что держит рюмку, и только чудом не выплеснул все содержимое Ушиваке в лицо. — Не хотел тебя обидеть, и Мияко тоже, вы были чудной парой, очень сожалею, что все так обернулось, но не переживай, жизнь продолжается, ты еще обязательно встретишь ту, с которой будешь счастлив и проведешь вместе всю жизнь, до самой старости, — весь этот жизнерадостный бред Тоору выдохнул на одном дыхании, не дав вставить Ушиваке и слова, и в конце широко улыбнулся. Хорошо, подумалось, что рядом нет Ивайзуми, тот бы сейчас обязательно закатил глаза или ткнул локтем в бок.

Ушивака закатывать глаза не стал, тыкать в бок или давать по шее — тем более. Просто так посмотрел, будто у Тоору вдруг уши превратились в лопухи или на лбу выросли рога, и глубокомысленно произнес:

— Хм. Спасибо.

Тоору с небольшой опаской почесал зудящий лоб, но пальцы не ощутили ничего, кроме гладкой кожи.

— Ладно, давай выпьем, что ли. За Сакамото-семпая, где бы, — он покрутил головой, пытаясь отыскать в толпе остальную команду, — он сейчас ни был.

Храбро опрокинув в себя содержимое рюмки, Тоору уже через секунду об этом пожалел. Горько-сладкое пойло, пахнущее одновременно полынью и ананасом, обожгло губы и рот, скользнуло по пищеводу и огнем разлилось в желудке. Дыхание тут же перехватило, во рту стало так противно, что к горлу подступила тошнота, и Тоору закашлялся. Не думая, что делает, он протянул руку, вырвал у Ушиваки бокал, сделал мощный глоток. По языку сразу разлилась приторная сладость, стало немного полегче, но в горле все еще першило, пришлось отпить еще немного. Ушивака сочувственно похлопал его по спине. Отобрав свой сок, втиснул в руку холодную бутылку с водой. Тоору благодарно кивнул, вытирая слезы.

— Извини. Я, гм… не в то горло пошло.

— Вот поэтому я предпочитаю сок. Может быть, тебе еще поискать где-нибудь сигарет?

Пару секунд Тоору пытался понять, к чему тут сигареты. Потом медленно поднял взгляд на Ушиваку, застывшего с самодовольным видом.

— Подожди, — он помотал головой. — Эта дрянь уже достигла моей головы, или ты и правда только что сказал что-то шутливое и издевательское?

Ушивака ухмыльнулся. Взгляд — острый, но чуть насмешливый, — уперся в Тоору, и тот почему-то мгновенно вспотел. Странно было видеть такого Ушиваку — расслабленного, пытающегося шутить, более живого, чем обычно. Совсем незнакомого, будто не с ним Тоору соперничал все свои школьные годы и пытался сыграться в студенческие.

От внезапного открытия даже в голове мутилось — хотя, возможно, это уже начинал действовать коктейль. Тоору раньше не приходилось пить что-нибудь настолько крепкое; обычно, если очень уж хотелось выпить, он ограничивался одной бутылкой пива, растягивая ту на весь вечер — да и бывало это крайне редко.

— Нет, — сказал Тоору, чувствуя, что губы сами расплываются в улыбке. — Сигарету я не хочу. Знаешь, я даже как-то пробовал, но это такая дрянь оказалась… Ты вот пробовал курить?

— Однажды. Мне не понравилось. К тому же, нам все равно нельзя.

— Ушивака-чан, когда ты говоришь что-нибудь с таким серьезным видом, то мне сразу же хочется сделать все наоборот, — доверительно сообщил Тоору и замолчал, прислушиваясь к себе. Коктейль не просто начинал действовать — он, судя по ощущениям, растекался теперь по венам и согревал все тело. Рот и горло наконец-то перестало саднить, в желудке потеплело. Музыка, поначалу оглушавшая, словно смягчилась, уже не резала слух, только ритм дрожью отдавался в пальцах.

Стоять и болтать с Ушивакой надоело, теперь хотелось влиться в шумящую толпу, а еще больше — затащить в эту толпу самого Ушиваку, снова застывшего с невозмутимым видом. Эта отрешенность от веселья, царящего вокруг, выводила Тоору из себя, не терпелось сделать или сказать что-нибудь, чтобы вновь заставить Ушиваку ожить, хотя бы ненадолго. Тоору сам не понимал, зачем ему это нужно, просто хотелось и все — как в детстве хочется яркую игрушку из витрины.

— Так мне все-таки поискать сигареты? — от голоса Ушиваки Тоору мороз продрал по коже. Он мотнул головой и вскинул руку, снова подзывая бармена.

— То же самое, еще раз.

На плечо легла рука — горячая, тяжелая, — пальцы сжались поверх футболки. Тоору покосился на них и недовольно вздернул подбородок.

— Эй, Ушивака-чан, отпусти. У тебя клещи какие-то, а не руки, ты знаешь?

— Ты что творишь?

Это был очень хороший вопрос. Тоору подумал, пытаясь ответить на него хотя бы для себя, но только неопределенно хмыкнул. Мысли разбегались; от руки Ушиваки, сжимавшей плечо, по всему телу бежала нехорошая горячечная дрожь. Тоору снова вспотел и вытер ладони о джинсы.

— Я отдыхаю и развлекаюсь, — наконец-то сказал он, стараясь не выдать себя, и высунул язык. — А что, завидуешь? И вообще, чего ты в меня вцепился?

Ушивака моргнул, удивленно покосился на свою руку, как будто видел ее в первый раз, и медленно разжал пальцы. Тоору вгляделся в его озадаченное лицо.

— Ушивака-чан, а кто из нас двоих вообще пил?

На лице Ушиваки медленно, как в кино, сменялись эмоции — удивление, смущение, усталость. Он поставил свой бокал на стойку, помассировал виски, поморгал. Тоору стало немного не по себе.

— Эй, — позвал он, помахав растопыренной ладонью перед лицом Ушиваки. — Ты в порядке? Ушиджима?

— В порядке. Прекрати, — тот отмахнулся от руки Тоору, передернул плечами, как будто пытался сбросить с себя что-то липкое. — Ты искал Сакамото-семпая, он как раз идет сюда.

Тоору обернулся. Сакамото-семпай вместе с остальными махал им обоим, протискиваясь через толпу, и подавал какие-то маловразумительные знаки. Через полминуты весь основной состав университетской команды столпился около барной стойки, Сакамото сказал короткую речь, добавив, что, как капитан, конечно же, не одобряет подобных развлечений, но в этот раз закроет глаза. Зазвенело стекло, кто-то наступил кому-то на ногу, кто-то пролил пиво. Тоору, поддавшись всеобщему веселью, глубоко вздохнул и опрокинул в себя вторую порцию коктейля, снова закашлялся, торопливо открыл бутылку с водой и сделал несколько жадных глотков.

Все, на сегодня хватит, потом еще придется как-то добираться домой. От предложения выпить еще Тоору решительно отказался, отхлебнул воды и покрутил головой, пытаясь отыскать Ушиваку — но тот уже куда-то испарился, то ли отправился танцевать, то ли решил, что все эти пьяные компании его совершенно не интересуют, и ушел совсем. Даже свой сок не допил — бокал стоял на самом краю стойки, того и гляди, упадет. Тоору протянул руку, поправил его.

По стеклу скользили разноцветные блики. Наклонив голову к плечу, Тоору наблюдал за тем, как сок окрашивается то зеленым, то синим, то красным. На кромке бокала виднелись следы губ, и Тоору подумал, что они с Ушивакой, можно сказать, почти поцеловались. 

Интересно, понял ли это сам Ушивака. И если понял — придал ли этому какое-то значение?

По телу снова пробежал озноб. Тоору потер плечо — там, где его касались пальцы Ушиваки, кожа все еще горела, а стоило вспомнить о жесткой ладони, как жар бросился в лицо, стек по шее к животу и ниже. Тоору вдруг почувствовал, насколько тесные, оказывается, у него джинсы, и насколько у футболки, которую он сегодня надел, грубая ткань.

Он стремительно отвел взгляд от бокала, вообще повернулся спиной к стойке и прижал ко лбу бутылку с водой, еще не успевшую нагреться. Выдохнул, наслаждаясь прохладой.

В голове шумело, а теперь еще и кровь что есть силы билась в висках. Тоору облизнул губы, глубоко подышал, стараясь прийти в себя, и допил оставшуюся воду.

— Ну что, — он решительно оглядел всю команду, надеясь, что взгляд еще не очень плывет, и взъерошил волосы, — так и будем торчать здесь всю ночь или все-таки пойдем потанцуем? Вон там даже есть очень милые девчонки, и, раз уж у Сакамото-семпая день рождения, обещаю, что не стану сразу очаровывать всех!

***

В холле было пусто, прохладно и почти тихо. Музыка доносилась сюда нечеткими отголосками, а те, кому надоел оглушительный шум танцпола, выходили отдохнуть в огромный зал на втором этаже. Изредка по холлу пробегали люди — кто-то заходил, кто-то выходил, — но надолго в неуютном прохладном полумраке никто не задерживался.

Тоору подошел к высокому окну и прижался к нему лбом. На улице вовсю лил дождь, такой сильный, что подъезжающие такси выныривали из серой пелены, как из другого мира. Мир же, в котором находился клуб, гости и сам Тоору, заканчивался сразу за крышей парковки, а дальше шли неизведанные земли, населенные разными чудовищами, которые только и ждали того, когда очередная яркая машина нырнет в зыбкую темную неизвестность.

Отлипнув от стекла, Тоору рассмеялся собственным мыслям. Чего только не лезет в голову, когда тебе двадцать, ты пьян и стараешься думать о чем угодно, кроме большой белой обезьяны.

Точнее — о большом загорелом волейболисте в белой футболке, который, казалось, только и ждал того, чтобы о нем вспомнили.

— Привет еще раз, Ушивака-чан, — Тоору, не оборачиваясь, посмотрел на Ушиваку — точнее, на его отражение в оконном стекле. — Я думал, ты уже давно дома, спишь на своей ортопедической кровати, положив под голову ортопедическую подушку, в максимально эффективной для сна позе, и видишь, как тебе на шею вешают золотую медаль Олимпиады.

— Я сплю на футоне, — Ушивака подошел, встал рядом с Тоору и тоже посмотрел на улицу. Скривился. — И ортопедической подушки у меня тоже нет.

— Но золотая медаль тебе все-таки снится?

— Иногда. Где все остальные?

— Я не знаю. — Тоору подышал на стекло, пальцем вывел на нем улыбающуюся рожицу. Подумав, добавил рядом еще одну — унылую. Ушивака вздохнул. — Мне все надоело, я ужасно устал от шума и решил, что очень хочу домой.

— И почему ты тогда до сих пор здесь?

— Да вот, не могу решить, на каком такси лучше ехать. С одной стороны, желтые, кажется, быстрее, но зато черные сливаются с улицами, и их сложнее заметить, — Тоору опять нес полный бред, но никак не мог остановиться, пьяное веселье все еще бурлило в крови. Кто бы мог подумать, что всего два коктейля, пускай и крепких, могут дать такой эффект. — Есть еще, конечно, зеленые и синие, но между ними выбрать гораздо сложнее, так что я решил…

— Так, — тяжело сказал Ушивака, прервав поток объяснений. — Понятно. Пойдем-ка со мной.

Он сунул руку в карман, достал что-то — Тоору, приглядевшись, опознал ключи от машины. В рассеянном свете, заполнявшем холл, тускло блеснул брелок.

— Ты что, решил меня подвезти?

— Я все равно уже ухожу. — Ушивака толкнул дверь, выпуская их обоих на мокрую улицу. Было не очень холодно, но довольно промозгло, влажный ветер тут же забрался под футболку, и Тоору обхватил себя руками, жалея, что не захватил куртку.

Машина Ушиваки ярким белым пятном выделялась среди остальных. В салоне пахло лимоном, на заднем сиденье лежали спортивная сумка, ворох каких-то журналов и бутылка воды. Тоору протянул руку, не глядя взял один из журналов, удивленно присвистнул.

— Седзе-новеллы, Ушивака-чан? Серьезно?

— Это Мияко, положи на место, — устало попросил Ушивака, заводя мотор. — Если хочешь что-нибудь почитать, в бардачке есть «Еженедельник волейбола». Кажется.

— Не хочу, — сказал Тоору, но бардачок все-таки открыл, просто из любопытства.

Помимо журнала, скрученного в трубку, там обнаружились аптечка и четыре пары абсолютно одинаковых солнечных очков. А еще мягкая игрушка, вроде тех, которые вешают на зеркало заднего вида — странноватого вида плюшевый орел с пластиковым клювом. Игрушка была явно очень старая, вытертая и замусоленная, с давно оборванным шнурком; разглядывая ее, Тоору почувствовал себя так, будто сунул нос во что-то глубоко личное.

Он захлопнул бардачок, покосился на Ушиваку, но тот выруливал с парковки и был полностью поглощен этим занятием. Хорошо. Хватит на сегодня неловких разговоров.

Дождь заливал стекла. Машина медленно ползла по дороге, тишина в салоне из напряженной становилась уютной — или, может, просто Тоору уже пригрелся и расслабился. Накатывала дремота.

Поудобнее устроившись в кресле, он откинулся на подголовник и прикрыл глаза. Через полуопущенные ресницы удобно было наблюдать за Ушивакой — разглядывать руки, лежащие на руле, и ловкие сильные пальцы. Иногда Ушивака наклонялся, вглядываясь в дорогу, и тогда был четко виден его профиль.

— А ты знаешь, куда ехать? — вдруг спохватился Тоору. — Я же не сказал адрес.

— Знаю, если вы не переехали.

— Откуда?

— Заносил расписание игр в начале семестра. Помнишь, когда вы не смогли прийти на собрание? Тренер попросил и дал адрес.

— Точно, — Тоору вспомнил этот день и фыркнул. Неудобно тогда вышло, как в дешевой комедии — выходя из душа в одном полотенце, Тоору никак не ожидал столкнуться в тесной прихожей с Ушивакой. — Забавно получилось.

Ушивака неопределенно пожал плечами, явно не горя желанием развивать эту тему. Никаких неловких разговоров, напомнил себе Тоору и снова соскользнул в уютную дрему.

— Доверяю себя тебе, Ушивака-чан, — пробормотал он, зевая. — Надеюсь, ты водишь так же хорошо, как играешь, и не дашь мне сгинуть в этом холодном и полном чудовищ городе.

Кажется, Ушивака на это что-то ответил, но Тоору уже не разобрал слов.

***

Первой пришла головная боль. Даже не столько боль — скорее тяжесть, сдавливающая виски, лоб и затылок, будто на Тоору надели тяжелый, слишком маленький для него шлем. Он потер переносицу, с усилием провел пальцами над бровями, помассировал виски, полежал так немного и наконец открыл глаза.

Взгляд уперся в светло-серую обивку дивана — красивого цвета и приятной фактуры, вот только совершенно незнакомую. И тонкий мягкий плед, укрывающий Тоору почти до самого носа, он тоже видел впервые в жизни. Чуть повернув голову, Тоору заметил, что стена над диваном выкрашена белым.

Даже если на секунду предположить, что Ивайзуми решил внезапно сделать в их квартире перестановку, выкинул одну из кроватей, купил вместо нее диван и обзавелся новым пледом, то перекрасить за одну ночь стены он уж точно не мог. Значит, до квартиры Тоору вчера все-таки не добрался.

А добрался — куда?

Повернувшись на спину, он огляделся. Комната была небольшой — меньше, чем у них с Ивайзуми, — но очень светлой, высокие окна, за которыми проглядывался балкон, занимали почти целую стену. Из обстановки — шкаф, диван, огромный телевизор, письменный стол, заваленный тетрадями и учебниками. В свободном углу Тоору заметил гантели, клубок эспандеров, ворох тейпов, волейбольный мяч, рядом громоздилась стопка дисков в простых белых упаковках. На стуле, аккуратно сложенная, лежала клубная форма, а неподалеку от дивана виднелся раскатанный футон.

У Ушиваки, и правда, не было ортопедической подушки — он спал вообще без нее, распластавшись на животе по футону и подложив под голову согнутую руку, а вторую вывернув так, словно кости у него были из пластилина. Тонкое одеяло сползло, открыв мощные плечи и спину; на спине кожа была чуть бледнее, чем на руках — почти по середине плеча, там, где обычно заканчиваются рукава футболки, проходила четкая граница.

Тоору поймал себя на том, что беззастенчиво пялится — взгляд то и дело залипал на этой границе, до зуда в пальцах хотелось провести по ней подушечками или царапнуть ногтем, а потом, не отрываясь, прочертить линию дальше, к спине, проследить позвонки, от шеи до самого копчика.

Он отвернулся и помотал головой. Все эти мысли должны были остаться где-то там, в душном шуме клуба, вместе со всем бредом, который он вчера зачем-то нес. Разговор у стойки помнился обрывками, зато в голове очень четко отпечатались бокал, расцвеченный огнями, из которого пили они оба, тяжелая рука на плече, дурацкий бессмысленный разговор в холле. Что было после того, как Ушивака вырулил с парковки, Тоору помнил вообще очень смутно, в воспоминаниях плавали нечеткие смазанные картинки. Кадр — залитые дождем улицы; кадр — полутемный коридор и запертая дверь в квартиру; кадр — сосредоточенное лицо Ушиваки, зажимающего трубку между ухом и плечом. Еще один кадр — чей-то, может даже самого Тоору, нервный смех, яркая вспышка, щелчок, недовольное «Ойкава, не шуми» и «отдай телефон».

Просто кошмар. Тоору спрятал лицо в ладонях и негромко, чтобы не разбудить Ушиваку, застонал. Оставалось только надеяться, что вчера он не сделал ничего такого, из-за чего не сможет больше никогда смотреть в глаза Ушиваке, Ивайзуми, соседям, сокурсникам и команде.

Он откинул плед и сел. Потянулся, сбрасывая сонное оцепенение и с удовольствием разминая мышцы, еще раз оглядел комнату — на этот раз в поисках своих вещей. Спал-то он во вчерашней одежде, но в карманах оказалось пусто, хотя Тоору точно помнил, что брал с собой в клуб как минимум бумажник и телефон. Впрочем, он и ключи брал — но, видимо, потерял, раз проснулся в квартире Ушиваки, а не в своей постели.

Вещи нашлись на столе. Бумажник, телефон и транспортная карточка лежали поверх результатов какого-то теста, а рядом Тоору с удивлением обнаружил свои ключи. Все-таки отыскались?

Он оглянулся на Ушиваку, но тот только беспокойно заворочался во сне и перевернулся на бок. Одеяло окончательно сползло; в утреннем свете Тоору явственно разглядел темную поросль внизу живота, сбегающую в трусы, кромку самих трусов и стояк, натянувший тонкую ткань.

Сглотнув, он быстро повернулся к столу и схватил телефон — срочно нужно было отвлечься хоть на что-нибудь; происходящее не лезло уже ни в какие ворота.

Телефон сообщил сразу три плохих новости: до ближайшего экзамена осталось чуть больше двух дней, сейчас почти двенадцать часов, и за сегодняшнее утро Тоору никто не хватился. В истории звонков не было ни одного пропущенного вызова, а в почте одиноко мигало сообщение от Ивайзуми, оставленное в три часа ночи.

Тоору открыл его, прочитал гневное: «Я тебя когда-нибудь точно убью, Дуракава!», — и вздохнул. Кажется, он вчера все-таки что-то натворил. Вряд ли серьезное — тогда Ивайзуми не ограничился бы одним лаконичным сообщением, — но совесть все равно шевельнулась.

Стараясь не шуметь, Тоору вышел в крохотную прихожую, а оттуда попал в такую же крохотную кухню. Холодильник, стол, мойка, плита, два стула — все предметы чуть ли не громоздились один на другом; казалось, еще немного, и маленькая комната просто треснет по швам. Даже Тоору, не настолько высокому и мощному, как Ушивака, было здесь тесновато, а вдвоем они и вовсе бы не смогли толком развернуться. Представлять, как бы они толкались в узком проходе, зажатые между мойкой и столом, Тоору благоразумно не стал. Вместо этого он набрал Ивайзуми.

— Где тебя до сих пор носит?! — сразу же рявкнул тот.

— Доброе утро, Ива-чан, — радостно пропел в трубку Тоору. — Мог бы и позвонить, если так волновался. Как родители?

— Волновался я ночью, — хмуро сказал Ивайзуми. — Когда почти в три мне позвонил Ушивака и вместо приветствия сообщил похоронным голосом, чтобы я не переживал и что с тобой все будет в порядке!

Так вот, значит, с кем тот разговаривал, зажимая телефон плечом.

— Ну ты же знаешь Ушиваку, — Тоору попытался хихикнуть, но получилось нервно и совсем ненатурально. — И со мной действительно все в порядке.

— Я подумал, что тебя сбила машина или ты свалился в колодец, Придуркава!

— Ива-чан, прости меня, пожалуйста, — серьезно попросил Тоору. — Я вчера… не лучший, в общем, был вечер. И еще я, кажется, потерял ключи. Но потом они нашлись. И я ночевал у Ушиваки.

— Я знаю, — раздражение понемногу уходило из голоса Ивайзуми, сменялось усталостью. — Ты иногда бываешь просто невыносимым придурком. Ты хотя бы помнишь, что в среду тест?

— Я даже начал готовиться!

В трубке послышалось скептическое хмыканье.

— Я скоро буду дома. С ключами, — пообещал Тоору. — Могу даже зайти купить лапши, если хочешь, посмотрим бейсбол?

— Просто попробуй добраться без приключений, — с проникновенными, даже немного пугающими нотками в голосе посоветовал Ивайзуми и отсоединился.

Задумчиво посмотрев на погасший экран, Тоору аккуратно положил телефон на стол. Подпер щеку кулаком и принялся разглядывать узор на обоях — переплетение тонких разноцветных линий, от которых в глазах быстро начало рябить.

На душе было гадко — и очень стыдно перед Ивайзуми за ночную нервотрепку. Да и перед Ушивакой тоже.

— Ивайзуми сильно злится?

Тоору поднял голову. Ушивака стоял в дверях кухни, чуть пригнувшись — целиком он не умещался в дверном проеме, не рассчитанном на высокий рост, — на заспанном лице смутно угадывалось беспокойство. На бедра он повязал простыню, и Тоору сделал вид, что не замечает, как она топорщится спереди.

— Нет, не сильно. Не на тебя, во всяком случае, — Тоору слабо улыбнулся. — Что за дрянь я вчера пил? Почти не помню, что было после клуба. Нет, — он вскинул руки, — нет-нет-нет, Ушивака-чан, давай сразу пропустим ту часть, в которой ты сначала осуждающе на меня смотришь, а потом объясняешь, что я должен был вчера делать! Лучше расскажи, что я на самом деле делал.

Несколько секунд Ушивака молчал, и вид у него был слегка раздосадованный — видимо, лекцию прочесть все-таки не терпелось.

— Ты заснул в машине, — наконец сказал он. — Я довез тебя до вашей квартиры, там стало ясно, что ты потерял ключи. Пришлось звонить Ивайзуми, но он сказал, что запасных в три часа ночи мы точно нигде не найдем, а сам он приедет только утром.

— Я видел ключи на столе.

— Они просто выпали из кармана в машине. Нашлись, когда мы уже подъезжали сюда.

— А. Понятно. Это все?

— В основном, да.

— В основном? — уточнил Тоору. Внутри шевельнулось нехорошее предчувствие.

— Еще ты постоянно хохотал и очень хотел фотографироваться, — Ушивака помедлил, как будто хотел сказать еще что-то, но продолжения так и не последовало.

— Ммм… — Тоору не понравилось это молчание, было в нем что-то неловкое. — А ты?

— А я отобрал у тебя оба телефона, пока ты их не разбил. Ойкава, тебе нельзя пить. Тем более сейчас. Тесты, тренировки…

— Без тебя я бы ни за что не догадался, — огрызнулся Тоору. Ушивака недовольно вскинул брови. — Прости. Спасибо, э… за вчера.

— Не за что. Вода, кофе, чай, еда, зубная щетка? Аспирин?

— Что?

— Я спрашиваю, нужна ли тебе зубная щетка, будешь ли ты что-нибудь пить или есть, — терпеливо пояснил Ушивака. — У меня есть вода, чай и кофе. Какая-то еда. И таблетки, если болит голова.

— Нет, есть я не хочу, — это была неправда, от голода уже немного подводило желудок, но Тоору представил, как они будут сидеть на этой крохотной кухне — наверняка то и дело задевая друг друга руками и ногами, — и торопливо помотал головой, а украдкой снова покосился на простынь. Стояк под ней и не думал опадать, но Ушиваку это как будто совершенно не беспокоило.

Если бы здесь был абсурдометр, подумал Тоору, тот бы сейчас тревожно запищал.

— Но щетку давай, — чуть подумав, добавил он. И внезапно заинтересовался: — А ты что, держишь запас на случай гостей?

— У меня есть несколько не распакованных. Я положу на раковину. Если хочешь, можешь принять душ, синее полотенце — чистое. 

— Ага. Спасибо. 

В душ Тоору не полез, просто почистил зубы, поплескал в лицо водой и пригладил стоящие дыбом волосы. Теперь, когда сонливость с него окончательно слетела, хотелось побыстрее убраться из этой квартиры, подальше от странного, чересчур внимательного и пытливого взгляда Ушиваки, подальше от самого Ушиваки — и от всей затянувшейся неловкой ситуации. На душе было беспокойно, никак не отпускало ощущение, что вчера он все-таки что-то натворил. Да и рассказанного уже было вполне достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. 

И еще этот чертов стояк, который все не шел из мыслей… 

Тоору с нажимом провел руками по лицу. Бред какой-то, помутнение рассудка. Ушивака его бесит, раздражает, выводит из себя, нервирует, надоедает — но не заводит. Цепляет. Возбуждает.

От последней мысли в голову бросилась кровь. По телу будто пробежал разряд — колючая волна прокатилась от пяток до макушки, тонкие волоски на руках встали дыбом. Тоору сипло выдохнул и потрясенно заморгал. 

Выкрутив кран с холодной водой, он принялся с остервенением умываться, пока лицо не заломило. Стянув футболку, провел мокрыми ладонями по рукам, плечам, шее, обтер грудь и живот. Холод понемногу привел в чувство, в голове прояснилось, стало легче дышать. Не глядя, Тоору протянул руку и сдернул с крючка синее полотенце.

Вышло немного неуклюже: тяжелая ткань хлестнула по хлипкому шкафчику, висящему на стене, от удара тот содрогнулся, открылся, и все содержимое градом посыпалось на пол. 

Потрясающе.

— Ойкава, — донесся через дверь голос Ушиваки. — У тебя все в порядке?

— У меня все отлично! — торопливо отозвался он. — Просто кое-что уронил.

Присев на корточки, Тоору начал собирать раскатившиеся по полу вещи: новые щетки, закатанные в пластик, упаковки бритвенных лезвий, мыла, салфеток. Презервативы. Презервативов у Ушиваки было много, и невольно Тоору задумался, как часто тот кого-нибудь сюда приводит. 

А потом предлагает чай, кофе, еду. Аспирин. Зубную щетку. Синее полотенце.

Да что за ерунда ему сегодня в голову лезет?!

Разозлившись на самого себя, Тоору кое-как запихал упаковки назад в шкафчик и прикрыл дверку. Повесил на место полотенце, натянул футболку, сполоснул руки. Посмотрелся напоследок в зеркало.

Вид у отражения был взъерошенный. Челка дыбом, футболка вся мятая и в мокрых пятнах, лицо бледное, зрачки чуть расширены. Красавчик, ничего не скажешь.

Тоору закрыл воду и вздохнул, уже в который раз за сегодняшний день.

В комнате, пока он умывался, произошла перемена: Ушивака свернул футон, убрал куда-то плед, да и сам оделся. Когда Тоору появился в дверях, он сидел на диване и что-то внимательно изучал в телефоне, но, услышав шаги, резко вскинул голову и погасил экран. 

— Я случайно навел у тебя беспорядок в шкафчике, но ничего не разбил, так что не волнуйся, Ушивака-чан, все твои запасы целы и невредимы. Может, только помялись слегка. 

— Ничего страшного. Ты все?

— Угу. — Тоору пересек комнату, заглянул в бумажник, с сомнением посмотрел в окно. Погода стояла хорошая, жаркая и сухая, вполне можно было поехать домой на метро или автобусе, но не хотелось толкаться среди людей. Да и на такси денег хватало. — Мне пора. 

— Я через полтора часа собираюсь в кампус, тебя подвезти? 

Еще полтора часа здесь, вдвоем, и потом черт знает сколько в машине? Тоору подумал, что за это время он успеет окончательно тронуться. 

— Не надо, я вызову такси, — он разблокировал экран и набрал номер. — Скажи только свой адрес. 

Уже сидя в машине, неспешно пробирающейся сквозь пробки, Тоору вспомнил, что Ушивака говорил про фотографии. На чей телефон он их делал, на свой, на его? На оба? И что он фотографировал, себя в разных ракурсах? Пейзажи? 

Достав телефон, Тоору с интересом залез в последние снимки и полюбовался на кусок своего кроссовка. На следующем красовалась уже рука, еще на одном — половина лица. Дальше шла череда фотографий пальцев, сложенных «викторией» — сначала на фоне стены, потом двери, в разных ракурсах. На одно фото попал кроссовок Ушиваки — размытое светлое пятно, форма которого скорее угадывалась, чем просматривалась. Тоору лениво листнул альбом дальше, готовый еще к серии однотипных снимков — и наткнулся на фотографию с Ушивакой.

На первом плане ярко выделялась рука — широкая, длиннопалая, выставленная ладонью вперед, как будто Ушивака загораживался от объектива. Впрочем, это не помогло: на фотографию он все равно попал от пояса до макушки. Тоору поднес телефон поближе к глазам, рассматривая снимок.

Свет неравномерно ложился на лицо и массивную фигуру, Ушивака наполовину прятался в тени, но левая сторона корпуса, рука и часть лица были четко высвечены. Правое плечо, на которое падала тень, было прижато к уху, между ними смутно виднелась тонкая серебристая полоска телефона. Чуть прищуренные глаза смотрели немного рассеянно — Ушивака явно пытался сосредоточиться на разговоре, а Тоору ему мешал. 

Хороший кадр получился, хотя сделан был совсем не технично и с ужасной композицией — Ушивака зато вышел таким живым, каким Тоору его и в жизни-то нечасто видел. Жалко, что сам Тоору эту сцену помнил совсем плохо. 

Он полистал альбом дальше, но не нашел больше ничего интересного — опять пошли фотографии рук, ног, коридоров, попалась пара смазанных, отвратительного качества автопортретов. Тоору удалял весь этот мусор без сожаления. В итоге снимков, напоминающих о прошедшей ночи, осталось всего два: «виктория» на фоне ночного неба, чем-то зацепившая Тоору, и портрет Ушиваки. 

Наверное, стоило удалить и их, чтобы снова не начинать думать о всякой ерунде, но у Тоору просто не поднялась рука. 

***

В квартире царила полная тишина. Тоору решил сначала, что Ивайзуми куда-то ушел, и даже успел расстроиться по этому поводу — но тот нашелся на кухне. Сидел на стуле, забравшись с ногами, пил чай и читал учебник.

Когда Тоору остановился в дверях, Ивайзуми посмотрел на него поверх книги — пристально и тяжело. Выглядел он так себе, под глазами виднелись круги, и от этого на душе опять заскребли кошки. Ивайзуми не заслуживал того, чтобы его будили посреди ночи и пугали новостями только потому, что его когда-то давно угораздило вляпаться в дружбу с Ойкавой Тоору.

Стоило, наверное, что-то сказать, но извиняться во второй раз было уже как-то глупо, так что Тоору только неловко улыбнулся и поставил на стол пакет из раменной.

— Мир, Ива-чан?

Ивайзуми отложил учебник, притянул к себе пакет, зашуршал упаковками.

— Ладно, — сказал он, достав свою порцию и с явным удовольствием потянув носом. — Согласен.

— Бейсбол?

— Тесты. — Ивайзуми красноречиво постучал пальцем по обложке учебника, прежде чем приняться за еду. — Три дня осталось. И только попробуй наврать, что ты уже полностью готов!

— Это бесчеловечно, Ива-чан, ты просто садист, — пожаловался Тоору, мучительно пытаясь решить, чего хочет больше — есть или в душ. После недолгих раздумий голод все-таки победил. — Я не готов в воскресенье вечером заниматься математикой!

— А я не готов еще целый год выслушивать твое нытье про то, как тебя она бесит, — отрезал Ивайзуми.

Крыть было нечем — Тоору и сам не знал, сможет ли пережить еще один год с предметом, в котором его раздражало все, от формул до преподавателя. Так что он только тяжело вздохнул, изобразил полную покорность судьбе и с треском разломил палочки.

***

К вечеру голова у Тоору стала ватной, а от формул рябило в глазах, но внутри разливалось приятное удовлетворение. Неожиданно все оказалось не так уж и страшно, в голове будто сами собой всплывали нужные знания — не зря ходил на занятия практически весь семестр и даже, под давлением Ивайзуми, делал домашние работы.

Тест все еще маячил впереди унылой неизбежностью, но, по крайней мере, больше не пугал.

Дописав решение последней задачи, Тоору отложил карандаш, с хрустом размял пальцы и откинулся на спинку стула. 

За спиной Ивайзуми превращал их квартиру в хаос, пытаясь одновременно побриться, почистить зубы, высушить волосы, найти бумажник, ключи, помыть ботинки и одеться. Хлопали дверцы, что-то падало, Ивайзуми вполголоса ругался, потом ругался громче, дверцы хлопали снова — и все начиналось заново.

— Ива-чан, хватит мельтешить, — не выдержал наконец Тоору и крутанулся на стуле. — Ты чего так нервничаешь?

Ивайзуми только неопределенно повел плечами — рот у него был занят зубной щеткой. На щеке подсыхала пена для бритья, влажные волосы стояли торчком, а в руках он держал две вешалки с практически одинаковыми рубашками и, кажется, мучительно выбирал, что надеть. В итоге бросил на кровать обе, фыркнул и снова полез в шкаф. Достал третью рубашку — почти такую же, — придирчиво осмотрел ее и зачем-то колупнул ногтем пуговицу.

Тоору никогда еще не видел, чтобы Ивайзуми собирался на свидания так нервно, будто от этой встречи как минимум зависели чьи-то жизни, а как максимум — судьбы всего мира. От догадки губы сами растянулись в улыбке.

— Ива-ча-а-ан… — протянул Тоору. — Да ты влюбился?

Ивайзуми только что-то сердито пробурчал и скрылся в ванной.

— Так заметно? — обреченно спросил он через пару минут, снова появившись на пороге, уже гладко выбритый, причесанный и без зубной щетки. — Черт… И я не влюбился! Просто не хочу все сразу испортить.

— Да я тебя вообще таким никогда не видел! Кстати, — Тоору задумчиво потер подбородок, — еще в пятницу ты был самым обычным, противным и грубым Ива-чаном. Да и сегодня с утра… — он поймал взгляд Ивайзуми и не стал развивать тему про сегодняшнее утро. — В общем, в пятницу еще ничего такого не было!

— Мы в пятницу вечером познакомились. — Ивайзуми выдвинул ящик и начал придирчиво перебирать совершенно одинаковые упаковки с носками. — Случайно. Ну… я ее чуть не сбил, когда опаздывал в аэропорт за родителями. Сегодня мы идем в кино.

— Я надеюсь, ты не поведешь девушку на фильмы про роботов.

— По-твоему, я совсем дурак?

— Иногда бываешь, — Тоору показал язык и еле успел увернуться. Подушка, которой Ивайзуми в него запустил, шлепнулась на столешницу, ничем не скрепленные листы бумаги взвились в воздух.

— По крайней мере, я провожу выходные не с Ушивакой.

Тоору, начавший было собирать листы, замер. Ивайзуми вряд ли имел в виду что-то серьезное, скорее хотел беззлобно поддеть, но слова хлестнули по спине, заставили на мгновение оцепенеть.

— Фу, Ива-чан, — Тоору с трудом поддержал прежний беззаботный тон. — Это было низко и жестоко.

Ивайзуми только рассмеялся.

— У Рей наверняка есть симпатичные подруги, могу спросить о них, если хочешь.

Рефлексы у Ивайзуми были тоже что надо — многострадальная подушка, просвистев по воздуху, впечаталась в стену.

— Справлюсь как-нибудь сам.

Когда Ивайзуми ушел, Тоору тяжело опустился на стул и бездумно уставился на ворох бумаг. Среди исписанных листов виднелась яркая брошюра — реклама вчерашнего шоу в клубе. Тоору вытянул ее, посмотрел на облитых неоновым светом танцоров. Поперек тел, застывших в позах, недоступных обычному человеку, было написано: «Апокалипсис».

Да уж, очень точное название для прошедшей ночи, лучше и не скажешь.

Жесткая глянцевая бумага мялась плохо, острые сгибы царапали ладони, но в конце концов у Тоору получилось, и он с силой бросил разноцветный бумажный шарик в мусорную корзину, стоящую у самой двери.

Попал с первого раза, даже особо не целясь, но легче не стало. Покосившись на телефон, Тоору подумал, что следует удалить с него фотографию. В самом деле, зачем она ему, да еще и такая дурацкая, с плохим освещением и не очень-то удачным ракурсом — лишнее напоминание, что за один только день в его жизни стало слишком, запредельно много Ушиваки.

Для полного счастья не хватало только начать на него дрочить. 

Через полминуты Тоору поймал себя на том, что разглядывает фото вместо того, чтобы стереть. Окончательно разозлившись на себя, Ушиваку и даже Ивайзуми, он погасил экран, швырнул телефон на стол и схватил ключи.

Ему срочно нужно было проветриться.

***

Как дорога вывела его к спортивному корпусу, Тоору и сам не понял — он просто надеялся бесцельно пошататься по кампусу и шел, куда глаза глядят, причем с самого начала направился в прямо противоположную от спортзала сторону. Несмотря на поздний час — стрелки подбирались к десяти, — там горел свет, а из приоткрытой двери раздавались размеренные глухие удары, хотя во время сессии тренировки редко затягивались даже до семи-восьми вечера. К тому же, сегодня и тренировки-то не было.

Тоору приблизился, поднялся по ступенькам, но заходить не стал — только с любопытством заглянул в дверную щель. Если там кто-нибудь знакомый, можно было бы немного побросать мяч, чтобы окончательно развеяться.

С ракурса, с которого смотрел Тоору, сначала были видны только мячи, впечатывающиеся в площадку, а иногда и в стены, с такой силой, словно их запускали из катапульты. Потом все стихло, разноцветный дождь прекратился, послышались шаги, и в поле зрения наконец-то попал игрок.

Увидев широкую спину, к которой прилипла мокрая от пота футболка, Тоору даже не удивился. Отправившись погулять, чтобы не думать об Ушиваке, он просто обязан был встретиться именно с Ушивакой.

Собирать мячи тот не стал, просто начал подавать с этой стороны поля. Тоору немного отступил от входа, спрятавшись в тени, но не ушел — так и замер, наблюдая за тренировкой. Хотя, откровенно говоря, происходящее в зале мало напоминало тренировку — Ушивака просто лупил по мячам, причем с таким лицом, что если бы на той стороне сетки стояли противники, им бы наверняка стало не по себе.

На секунду захотелось зайти в зал и сказать что-нибудь язвительное про эти безумные подачи, слова так и вертелись на языке, но Тоору сдержался. Во-первых, он не был уверен, что и второй вечер хочет провести с Ушивакой. Во-вторых — сам Ушивака сейчас выглядел как человек, к которому лучше не подходить с разговорами.

Интересно, кто его так разозлил. Тоору бы подумал на себя, но они попрощались почти девять часов назад, а с утра тот был просто воплощением человеколюбия и гостеприимства.

Отправив в полет последний мяч, Ушивака остановился, тяжело дыша. Вытер лицо краем футболки, согнулся, уперев руки в колени. Он раскраснелся и выглядел немного уставшим, но заканчивать явно не торопился: передохнув, снова сменил сторону. Подачи стали еще жестче, и хорошо, что некому было их принимать. 

Тоору постоял еще пару минут, слушая мерный стук мячей, а затем все-таки спустился по лестнице, оставив Ушиваку наедине с его злостью и радуясь, что наконец-то этот долгий и странный день подошел к концу. 

***

Следующие два дня они с Ушивакой почти не пересекались. Сессия внесла в расписание сумятицу: кто-то готовился к тестам, кто-то сдавал, — и командные тренировки на время уступили место индивидуальным. Ушивака тоже писал в среду какой-то тест и, судя по всему, готовился. В зале они виделись только мельком — когда Тоору появлялся, Ушивака обычно уже заканчивал растяжку. 

Тоору происходящее больше чем устраивало. Пока он готовился к экзамену, не оставалось времени на посторонние мысли, а тренируясь с Ивайзуми, Сакамото или другими, он думал в основном о пасах. Когда Ушиваки не было перед глазами, легко было игнорировать и его существование, и то, что от одного его вида учащался пульс.

Тест по математике прошел гораздо легче, чем Тоору опасался — почти во всех своих ответах он был уверен и рассчитывал если не на высший балл, то, по крайней мере, на средний. Ивайзуми сдавал экзамен чуть позже, так что Тоору пожелал ему удачи, купил себе в автомате сок и отправился в спортзал, надеясь, что окажется там не в одиночку.

В раздевалке он столкнулся с Сакамото. Увидев Тоору, тот оживился и обрадовался.

— Как хорошо, что ты пришел, — жизнерадостно сказал он. — Теперь нас как раз достаточно. Поработаете с Ушиджимой над атакой, а мы тем временем попрактикуемся с блоком, Ивасаки будет полезно поучиться. 

Ивасаки, в это время завязывавший кроссовки, поднял на Сакамото страдальческий взгляд. Он начал играть в волейбол только в старшей школе, и блок у него, несмотря на высокий рост, хорошую форму и отличную реакцию, пока еще был слабоват — по крайней мере, по меркам университетской команды. В официальных матчах он практически не участвовал, но Сакамото называл Ивасаки перспективным, а тренеры надеялись уже в следующем году ввести его в основу — когда выпустится Акияма. Тоору не был уверен, что за оставшийся семестр Ивасаки дорастет до уровня основы, но и не загадывал наверняка — вспоминал рыжего одноклассника Тобио, поначалу тоже казавшегося не таким уж крутым игроком, но в итоге щелкнувшего по носу и его самого, и Ушиваку. Правда, Хината горел волейболом и даже, кажется, собирался заниматься им профессионально, а Ивасаки учился робототехнике и волейбол воспринимал только как приятное хобби. Ушивака, глядя на его игру, только недовольно фыркал. 

Ивасаки же Ушиваку откровенно побаивался и отработку блока против него каждый раз воспринимал как персональное наказание. Сегодня Тоору был с ним согласен как никогда, хотя обычно они с Ушивакой неплохо проводили атаки — тот многое умел, и сыграться с ним оказалось довольно легко. 

Ушивака, судя по недовольному лицу, тоже был не очень-то рад сегодняшнему раскладу. Во всяком случае, когда Сакамото озвучил ему сегодняшний план и попросил не бить в полную силу, он поджал губы, посмотрел почему-то на Тоору так, что сразу же захотелось кинуть мяч ему в голову, и пошел разминаться. 

— Я-то тебе чем не угодил, — с небольшой обидой спросил Тоору, когда они начали пробежку. — Пасов моего уровня восходящей звезде национального волейбола уже недостаточно?

Ушивака сделал недоуменное лицо.

— У тебя отличные пасы, — сказал он. — Но от них нет никакого толку, если я не могу ими воспользоваться. Если мы будем играть в полную силу, то выбьем ему пальцы. С таким же успехом мне бы мог подавать связующий из второго состава. Это не тренировка, а потеря времени. 

— Не будь таким эгоистичным, Ушивака-чан! Акияма скоро выпускается, и у нас нет для основы еще одного блокирующего, который играет на уровне Акиямы или Сакамото. У Кавамуры хорошая техника, но у Ивасаки отличные природные данные, и если его натренировать…

— Выбирая между ними двумя, я бы предпочел Кавамуру, — отрезал Ушивака. — Он не очень талантливый, но хорошо тренируется, а Ивасаки занимается волейболом в свое удовольствие. Сильной команде не нужен игрок, который не способен или не хочет выкладываться. 

— Почему ты тогда не отказался? 

— Без практики игры против хороших игроков, даже если мы станем играть вполсилы, у него точно ничего не выйдет. А я могу позволить себе сегодня чуть-чуть расслабиться, хотя мне это не очень нравится. 

Если бы Тоору сказали раньше, что от Ушиваки можно услышать что-нибудь подобное, он бы решил, что его разыгрывают.

— Ушивака-чан, — трагическим голосом проговорил он и картинно схватился за сердце. — Скажи, ты точно не заболел? 

— Нет, — Ушивака даже головы не повернул. — Я хочу и на следующем зимнем чемпионате взять кубок, — и, давая понять, что обсуждать здесь больше нечего, унесся вперед. Тоору только зубами скрипнул.

Тренировка, в целом, прошла неплохо. Ушивака вел себя почти нормально, хотя расслабляться ни Ивасаки, ни даже Сакамото не дал — атаковал не так агрессивно, как обычно, но выискивал слабые места в защите с такой точностью, что к концу тренировки в глазах обоих читалось желание убить Ушиваку с особой жестокостью.

— Мне кажется, пройдет немного времени, — сказал ему Тоору, когда наступило время растяжки, — и придется придумывать тебе какое-нибудь новое прозвище. «Многофункциональный андроид-волейболист», например. Или лучше «киборг»? Наверняка где-нибудь в глубине души в тебе есть что-то человеческое. По крайней мере, ты ешь. И вроде бы даже спишь. 

— Чем тебе так нравится давать людям нелепые прозвища? — Ушивака уселся на пол и широко раздвинул ноги. Наклонился в сторону, почти лег грудью на колено и обхватил пальцами носок кроссовка. Тренировочные шорты немного задрались, и Тоору прикипел взглядом к внутренней стороне бедра, напрягшейся, когда Ушивака с силой потянулся. 

Ноги у Ушиваки были красивые — длинные, сильные. Голени и бедра покрывали тонкие волоски. С наступлением лета на кожу лег золотистый загар; правда, не очень ровно — снаружи загар был темнее, а к внутренней стороне бедер он как будто выцветал. Тоору это почему-то показалось ужасно трогательным. И сразу же в голове завертелись мысли — что будет, если положить на это место руку, провести пальцами, едва касаясь кожи. Отреагирует ли Ушивака как-нибудь по-особенному? 

У всех есть уязвимые места. Сам Тоору терял волю, если его целовали в живот. Наверняка и на теле Ушиваки есть такие зоны, от прикосновения к которым тот утрачивает контроль — почему бы этой зоне и не быть, например, на бедрах? 

— Ойкава, ты не заснул? 

Тоору вздрогнул. Ушивака смотрел на него, чуть приподнявшись на локтях — смотрел пристально, внимательно, прищурив глаза, будто догадывался, о чем Тоору сейчас думает. Взгляд пробирал до костей, затягивал, казалось, что Ушивака через зрительный контакт тянет из Тоору все, что у него сейчас на уме, все его мысли и желания, считывает каждое движение и проблеск эмоций — и немедленно обрабатывает информацию, делает какие-то свои выводы. 

Господи, подумалось Тоору, я же так откровенно пялился, какие тут еще можно сделать выводы? 

— Прости, — язык будто одеревенел. — Задумался.

Тряхнув головой, Тоору тоже потянулся вперед, с наслаждением чувствуя, как растягиваются напряженные мышцы. В голове стоял белый шум. С трудом вспомнилось, что Ушивака о чем-то спрашивал. Кажется, о прозвищах…

— Прозвища — это забавно. 

— Для того, кто их дает. — Краем глаза Тоору увидел, что Ушивака сменил ногу. — Но не всегда для тех, кто их получает.

— Ты слишком серьезен, Ушивака-чан, — он повернул голову так, чтобы видеть Ушиваку, но тут же об этом пожалел: при растяжке трусы и шорты чуть натягивались, давили на член, и в сочетании с открывающимся видом это было невыносимо. Пришлось поспешно прикрыть глаза — не хватало еще подняться с пола со стояком. — Мне в школе как-то тоже дали прозвище, но я же не умер. Было даже весело. 

— Да, я слышал эту историю про вешалку. Ивайзуми рассказывал. 

— Тебя до сих пор коробит от «Ушиваки»? — Тоору поднялся, размял плечи и опустился к другой ноге. Глаза он все еще старался не открывать. 

— Я уже привык, — голос прозвучал странно, немного сдавленно. 

Заинтересовавшись, Тоору все-таки посмотрел на Ушиваку. Тот медленно опускал корпус между раздвинутых ног, но то и дело норовил разогнуться. Помочь было некому — пока они возились с растяжкой, все остальные уже ушли. 

— Давай помогу, — неожиданно для себя предложил Тоору. И прежде, чем Ушивака успел согласиться или отказаться, он вскочил и встал сзади, положил руки ему на спину и медленно надавил. — Вот так. Опускайся ниже, я прекрасно знаю, что ты можешь лучше. 

Ушивака послушно опустился, уперся руками в пол и замер. Тоору замер тоже.

— Я сосчитаю до ста, — сказал он.

Ушивака только кивнул. Он сидел, не двигаясь, и глубоко дышал — Тоору чувствовал, как мерно вздымается и опадает грудная клетка. Футболка на спине была чуть влажной, а от тела Ушиваки шел ощутимый жар, Тоору ощущал его пальцами и ладонями. На двадцатом счете ему показалось, что этот жар ползет от кистей вверх, по рукам, охватывает собственное тело и стекает к низу живота. 

Загорелись щеки и лоб, сердце застучало быстрее, с усилием погнало разгоряченную кровь по венам. 

Тоору облизал пересохшие губы.

Спина под ладонями казалась каменной, такой напряженной, как будто Ушивака не отдыхал после тренировки, а все больше подбирался и сжимался. Тоору побарабанил пальцами по его плечам и лопаткам.

— Это какой-то ужас, Ушивака-чан, — посетовал он, стараясь за болтовней отвлечься и ругая себя последними словами за идиотский бездумный порыв. — Тебе нужно сходить к массажисту или хотя бы залезть в горячую ванну. 

— У меня нет ванны, — глухо донеслось снизу. 

— Душ, наверное, тоже подойдет. Если напор будет хороший. — Тоору поймал себя на том, что чертит по футболке круги пальцами, и торопливо остановился. Посмотрел на Ушиваку, ожидая хоть какой-то реакции — злости, раздражения, — но ничего не последовало. Ушивака все так же сидел, упершись руками в пол, опустив голову, только дыхание стало чуть более учащенным. 

Значит ли это, что он не против? Или, может, просто не придал никакого значения?

«Ты что, — стремительно пронеслось в голове, — в самом деле пытаешься сейчас что-нибудь сделать? Здесь, в зале? С Ушивакой?»

Позже Тоору списывал свои действия на то, что к вечеру стало слишком душно, и от духоты у него помутился рассудок. Иначе объяснить непреодолимое желание положить Ушиваке руку на загривок — ровно туда, где под кромкой волос выступал позвоночник, — кроме как помутнением сознания, он не мог. И сиплый выдох, раздавшийся за тем, как пальцы легли на позвонок и чуть сжались поверх — тоже. Видимо, у Ушиваки от жары в голове тоже все поплыло. Он уже не делал вид, что растягивается — выпрямился, расслабился и застыл, опустив голову. Волосы падали на щеки, скрывали лицо.

От загривка Тоору скользнул ладонями к плечам, немного размял их, спустился к лопаткам. С нажимом, без всякой нежности, погладил. Не отрываясь и не ослабляя нажима, повел рукой до самой поясницы. 

Ушивака с шумом втянул в себя воздух. Тоору переступил с ноги на ногу, чувствуя, как внизу живота уже болезненно скручивается тугая пружина, а в паху с силой бьется пульс. Воздух в зале казался густым, дышать им становилось тяжело; мир стремительно сужался до собственных ощущений и массивной фигуры на полу. Войди сейчас кто-нибудь, грохни со всей силы дверью, Тоору бы ничего не услышал.

На пояснице Ушиваки он задержался, долго массируя ее прямо через футболку. Отчаянно хотелось наклониться, ткнуться носом между плечом и шеей, вдохнуть терпкий запах разгоряченной кожи, прижаться к спине Ушиваки всем корпусом, чтобы прогнать мелкий озноб, охвативший тело — но Тоору пока держался. Умом он понимал, что не стоит делать подобных вещей в спортзале, у которого даже дверь не заперта.

О том, что подобных вещей с Ушивакой не стоит делать в принципе, он уже даже не пытался думать. 

— Ойкава, — голос Ушивака стал совсем низким, глубоким, тягучим. — Еще не поздно остановиться. 

— Да, — эхом отозвался Тоору. — Не поздно, — и нырнул пальцами под его футболку. 

Ушивака крупно вздрогнул, подался вперед, одновременно сводя ноги. Тоору увидел, как его ладони стискиваются в кулаки, и услышал хриплый стон.

И в голове вдруг всплыло: темная прихожая, развернуться в которой двум рослым парням невероятно сложно; широкие ладони на плечах, боках, спине; чужое возбуждение, чувствующееся даже через джинсы, и свой собственный член, упершийся в ширинку; чужой стон, низкий и хрипловатый, и сразу же — «идем спать», «прекрати», «ложись сюда». 

Вот, значит, как… Тоору сглотнул.

Значит, ему все-таки не показалось — что-то и правда случилось той ночью апокалипсиса. С ним. С Ушивакой. С миром, в конце концов.

— Ушивака-чан, — нагнувшись к самому его уху, протянул Тоору. — Так что все-таки еще было в субботу? Кроме фотографий. 

Какое-то время Ушивака молчал, только видно было, как на скуле играют желваки. Потом он все-таки поднял голову, взглянул на Тоору — чисто, открыто, цепко, хотя взгляд уже понемногу плыл, как будто Ушивака успел где-то набраться. 

— Ты меня поцеловал.

Не то чтобы Тоору и сам уже не догадался — но одно дело догадаться, и совсем другое — услышать вот так, в лицо, прямо, а не смутными неловкими намеками. Впрочем, это же Ушивака, какие тут намеки… Вечно говорит, что думает. 

Тоору зацепился за последнюю мысль. Снова сглотнул. Слова приходилось выталкивать с трудом, они вязли на зубах, будто не хотели быть сказанными. 

— А ты что? 

— Знаешь, почему меня бросила Мияко? На самом деле? — вместо ответа вдруг спросил Ушивака. Тоору моргнул. Помотал головой. 

Ушивака усмехнулся — невесело, как-то иронично. 

— Потому что я действительно люблю смотреть. На определенных, — он облизнул губы, — людей. 

— Ушивака-чан, говорить намеками у тебя выходит просто ужасно, лучше даже не пытайся. Ты что, дрочил на кого-то? Купил себе журнал из тех… — Тоору вдруг запнулся, вспомнив разговор в клубе, тяжелую руку на плече, и целый ворох мурашек ссыпался ему за шиворот. — Нет, подожди, — медленно сказал он. — Не просто на кого-то. Поправь, если я неправильно тебя понял.

— Да, — кивок. — У меня осталось несколько фотографий с зимнего кубка. И записи матчей. Мияко не видела ничего... такого. Но, кажется, все и так поняла. Она ушла сама.

— Ты еще больший кошмар, чем я думал, — честно признался Тоору. 

Не убирая руки с поясницы Ушиваки, он сел на пол — ноги подламывались. На полу стало гораздо легче, можно было перевести дух — хотя в голове все равно мутилось, мысли неслись вскачь, дышать все еще получалось с трудом. Понимание приходило постепенно, накрывая с головой, и все вставало на свои места — и странные взгляды, и недосказанность. Стало понятно, почему в десять вечера Ушивака торчал в зале, вымещая злость на ни в чем не повинных мячах.  
Бывает же. 

— Почему ты ничего мне не сказал? 

— А как это должно было выглядеть? 

— Не знаю, — Тоору помотал головой. — Зато это было бы честно, я же спрашивал. 

— Теперь все честно. Доволен? 

— Не знаю, — снова повторил он. — Но знаешь, Ушивака-чан… все равно уже поздно останавливаться.

Они потянулись друг к другу одновременно. Чуть не ударились лбами, неуклюже столкнулись губами и замерли.

— Слушай, — чуть отстранившись, пробормотал Тоору. — Ты когда-нибудь целовался с парнями? 

— Нет, — выдохнул Ушивака ему в лицо. — Но не думаю, что это сложнее волейбола. 

И правда, оказалось вовсе не сложно — и совсем не так, как с девушками, очень непривычно. Губы Ушиваки были жестче, чем девичьи, на щеках и подбородке к вечеру начала немного пробиваться щетина, и кожа стала шершавой. Целовался Ушивака так же, как атаковал — напористо, агрессивно, прикусывая нижнюю губу. Тоору задыхался от этого поцелуя, лихорадочная дрожь бежала по телу, кололо икры, ступни и пальцы. Член моментально встал и терся теперь о ткань трусов; вскоре Тоору начало казаться, что он кончит прямо так, даже не притрагиваясь к себе, просто от ощущений. 

Он тоже прикусил Ушиваку за губу, чуть потянул на себя, на мгновение сильнее сжал зубы — и тут же принялся зализывать укус языком. Ушивака опять крупно вздрогнул, тяжелая ладонь легла Тоору на затылок. Вторая ладонь накрыла промежность, сжала член прямо через два слоя тонкой ткани — грубовато, на грани боли, — и Тоору замычал от неожиданности, подбросил вверх бедра. Он хотел сказать, что это слишком, попросить ослабить хватку, но тут Ушивака энергично провел ладонью вверх-вниз, потер пальцем головку, и Тоору вмиг ослеп, оглох и перестал соображать. Казалось, будто с него мигом содрали кожу, каждое прикосновение вызывало мгновенную реакцию — тело выкручивало, все мышцы напрягались до ломоты. В ушах звенело, сердце тяжело бухало в груди, кожа горела, точно воспаленная, легкие касания пальцев к плечам, шее, рукам ощущались так, словно Ушивака водил по телу не пальцами, а наждаком. 

Зажмурившись, Тоору вцепился в плечо Ушиваки, просунул свободную руку под резинку его шорт. Очень странно, непривычно было трогать чужой член, сжимать на нем пальцы, гладить. Вспомнив, от чего он сам получает особенно сильное удовольствие, Тоору начал мерно двигать рукой. Пальцы легко скользили по чуть влажной коже. 

В самом деле, это все было намного проще волейбола. Примитивные движения, которые легко делать, даже если сам уже не понимаешь, в каком мире находишься, и не осознаешь, что происходит вокруг. 

Ушивака тоже сунул руку ему в шорты — Тоору обожгло прикосновением, и он закричал бы, но горло перехватило, крик застрял, наружу вырвался только невнятный хрип. Звон в ушах стал нестерпимым, заломило икры, вдоль позвоночника будто стегнули кнутом. Тоору успел подумать, что еще немного, и он не выдержит, сойдет с ума или просто умрет, прежде чем мощный оргазм вымыл из головы все мысли и выбил из легких воздух. Ушивака, который до этого, видимо, сдерживался, тоже дернулся, застонал, и на пальцы Тоору брызнула горячая сперма. 

Какое-то время они оба сидели, привалившись друг к другу, и не двигались, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и немного прийти в себя.

Мир возвращался кусками: сначала Тоору почувствовал, что в трусах неприятно и мокро, одной руке жарко, а вторая совсем затекла. Потом, завозившись и открыв глаза, увидел крашеные доски пола и вспомнил, что они до сих пор сидят в спортзале, где совсем недавно тренировались, причем сидят так, что любой, кто зайдет с улицы, мгновенно их заметит. Наверное, стоило испугаться, но на страх уже не осталось сил.

Вообще ни на что не осталось — даже на удивление. 

— Ушивака-чан, не спи, — Тоору толкнул его плечом. — Пойдем отсюда, пока кто-нибудь не пришел. 

Ушивака только медленно кивнул. Вид у него был совсем одуревший и такой усталый, будто он готов был свалиться и заснуть прямо здесь. Он поправил шорты, поморщился и поднялся. Задумчиво посмотрел на руку, испачканную в сперме Тоору, вытер ее о футболку. Тоору, недолго думая, сделал так же. Не страшно, всегда можно отстирать. 

До раздевалки они плелись молча, держась по разные стороны коридора и даже не глядя друг на друга. Тоору пытался обдумать произошедшее, но махнул рукой: голова пока что работала слишком медленно. 

К счастью, все уже окончательно разошлись, так что и в раздевалке, и в душе было пусто. Наскоро раздевшись, Тоору побросал грязную одежду на скамейку и забрался под теплую воду. Ушивака тоже залез в душ — за две кабинки от Тоору. Стеснялся он теперь, что ли?

Вода немного привела в чувство. Усталость точно смыло, в голове просветлело, и окружающий мир окончательно стал привычным. Вытираясь полотенцем, Тоору уже снова твердо стоял ногами на земле и готов был почти ко всему. 

Например, к неловкому разговору. Еще бы знать, готов ли к нему Ушивака. И стоит ли с ним вообще обо всем этом разговаривать — может, куда лучше будет пустить все на самотек?

Тоору оглянулся.

Ушивака все еще мылся — стоял под струями воды, закрыв глаза, и словно спал стоя. Тоору даже подумал, не нужно ли его разбудить или окликнуть, но он вдруг зашевелился и начал разминать шею. Потом повернулся, увидел Тоору, удивленно заморгал. 

Попросил:

— Подожди меня немного, не уходи. Я быстро.

«Быстро» растянулось почти на двадцать минут. Когда Ушивака наконец-то появился в раздевалке, обмотанный полотенцем, Тоору уже успел одеться, собрать сумку и раз пять перечитать листовку с рекламой нового кинотеатра, забытую кем-то на скамейке. 

— Я думал, ты уже решил там утопиться, Ушивака-чан. Или, может, пытался раствориться в воде и убежать по трубам. 

— Если бы я так уж захотел сбежать, то вылез бы через окно. 

— Ну да. Действительно, — Тоору посмотрел на него снизу вверх, не торопясь подниматься. — Так зачем ты хотел, чтобы я тебя подождал? 

Ушивака ответил не сразу. Он открыл свой шкафчик, вытащил оттуда джинсы и футболку, натянул прямо на голое тело. Сел на скамейку рядом с Тоору, взял в руки кроссовок, но его надевать не стал, а задумчиво повертел в руках — словно не знал, что говорить, а на кроссовке были написаны подсказки. 

— Ты помнишь, о чем мы говорили в зале? — наконец-то спросил он. 

— Боюсь, что мне этого теперь никогда не забыть. 

— Я серьезно. 

— Я смертельно серьезен, — оскорбился Тоору. — Просто не умею делать такое устрашающее лицо, как ты.

Ушивака озадаченно хмыкнул и заглянул внутрь кроссовка. Потом перевернул его, посмотрел на подошву. Снова перевернул. Поправил шнурки.

Неловкая пауза затягивалась, и Тоору не выдержал. 

— Ладно, Ушивака-чан, я не собираюсь сидеть здесь всю ночь только потому, что ты не умеешь общаться с людьми. Мне понравилось. Я немного в ужасе от самого себя, от тебя, от того, что вообще происходит, но мне интересно, что будет дальше. И сейчас самое время немного намекнуть, каким ты представляешь это «дальше». Ну, понимаешь, чтобы не было каких-то недопониманий. 

Ушивака задумался. Если он снова станет вертеть кроссовок, подумал Тоору, я его ударю. 

Но на этот раз молчание длилось недолго. 

— Мы можем сходить в кино, — чуть подумав, предложил Ушивака. — Или на бейсбол. В лунапарк. Поехать куда-нибудь на выходные, у меня будет пара свободных дней. На Окинаве есть очень красивое место, мы однажды ездили с Мияко. 

— То есть, все-таки попытаемся вести себя, как нормальные люди? 

— Ну, — Ушивака наконец-то поставил кроссовок на пол и почесал нос, — почему бы и нет. 

— Хорошо, — Тоору улыбнулся. — Пускай будет кино. У меня вот даже, — он помахал в воздухе листовкой, — и расписание есть. Как ты относишься к фильмам ужасов?

— Кажется, я слышал что-то про «Звонок». Но это было еще в школе.

— Так. Понятно. Фильм я выберу сам. Ты не против ужасов? Или можем посмотреть что-нибудь фантастическое. Или комедию. — Тоору скользнул взглядом по перечню фильмов. В этом сезоне показывали много интересного. Забавно было бы взглянуть, с каким лицом Ушивака станет смотреть комедию.

— Что угодно, кроме мелодрам. 

— Никаких мелодрам, — поднял руки Тоору. — Хотя, если подумать, они иногда бывают довольно милыми… Пару раз я даже проникся. 

— Нет.

— Ладно-ладно, я просто предложил. Как насчет завтра?

— Завтра? — Ушивака, кажется, не ожидал такого энтузиазма.

— А почему нет? — Тоору пожал плечами. На душе было очень легко, словно вода смыла не только усталость, но и все проблемы и тревоги.

Хотя, разумеется, это была просто иллюзия — все проблемы у Тоору только начинались, и он самолично заколачивал гвозди в гроб своей в меру спокойной жизни. Но почему-то сейчас его все это ни капли не волновало. В конце концов, с Ушивакой и раньше было нелегко. Теперь просто все станет чуточку сложнее.

Самую малость. 

По крайней мере, Тоору очень надеялся на это. 

— Мы же собирались завтра поработать с тобой и Ивайзуми. Двойной крест все еще выходит так себе. А Сакамото наверняка попросит еще немного поиграть с Ивасаки. Не успеем. 

— Пятница?

— У тебя в субботу экзамен. 

— Суббота?

— Мы же вечером уезжаем на сборы. 

Тоору зарылся пальцами в волосы и застонал. Кажется, он все-таки слишком оптимистично смотрел на будущее. 

— Но мы можем завтра посмотреть кино у меня, — неожиданно предложил Ушивака. — У меня есть телевизор, диван. И, возможно, даже попкорн. Только Ивайзуми я больше звонить не буду. 

Ах да, кисло подумал Тоору. Еще придется как-то объяснять Ивайзуми, что происходит, и желательно так, чтобы тот не решил, что Тоору вдруг тронулся умом. Но эта проблема пока маячила где-то на горизонте, и о ней можно будет поразмыслить по дороге домой, а Ушивака сидел рядом и ждал ответа.

— Телевизор, говоришь… — протянул Тоору, кое-что вспомнив. — Завтра, вообще-то, по спортивному каналу будут показывать товарищеский матч «Тандерс» и «Пантерс». Мы сначала собирались посмотреть с Ива-чаном, но у него вдруг наметилось свидание, и мы все отменили, а смотреть матч в одиночку совсем не так весело, как в компании. Так что… раз уж у нас все равно ничего не получается, как у нормальных людей, то как смотришь на то, чтобы начать с волейбола? 

Ушивака пожал плечами, посмотрел на Тоору, и вдруг улыбнулся — слегка, краешком губ, но мягко и совсем незнакомо. 

— Да, — сказал он, и в голосе Тоору послышались довольные нотки. — Да. Можно попробовать.

**fin**


End file.
